Fighting Fire
by AmberDivine24
Summary: Adventure Time with Fiona and Cake/ Fiona is about to turn 18, but before she can even make it to 18 her entire life changes. A war breaks out in Aaa and she may be at the very center of it. Maybe even the cause. Fiona finds that she has to figure out what is most important to her and fast. I do not own Adventure Time or any songs in this fan fiction. Marshall X Fiona
1. Chapter 1

Fiona sat alone on the edge of a cliff, looking out at the land of AAA. She could see every kingdom from here, from the Ice Kingdom all the way to the Fire Kingdom. A smiled graced her face as she saw her best friend, Cake, riding on the back of Prince Monochrome. It sucked to be the only human sometimes but Fiona had made so many friends with the guys around here. Prince Gumball, Flame Prince, Lumpy Space Prince, and Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, just to name a few. Yeah, she had a lot of friends. But sometimes she still felt kind of lonely. Like something was missing in her life. It was only a week until she turned 18 and she was excited. Her plans were to hang out by herself, but she didn't mind. It was going to be great. Fighting monsters, delving into creepy dungeons. Heck, she may even start up a fight with the Ice Queen for kicks. It had been a while.

While she was sitting there, her mind in other places, she didn't notice the shadowy figure floating beside her. Once she did, her instinct kicked in and she jumped on top of the figure, pinning it to the ground while she pulled out her mother's demon sword from her pack.

"Whoa! Fiona! You really gonna hurt the King of vampires?"

Blinking, she looked down at the smirking, pale face of Marshall Lee.

"Marshall! You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" She punch him in the arm playfully, smiling brightly at him.

"Yeah…well," He flipped her onto her back and pinned her wrists against the ground, floating above her. "You looked like you were pretty bored, so I decided to bring you some action." He grinned looking down at her, then he released her wrists and floated back into his relaxed state he usually took in the air as he watched her. "So, what's on your mind, human?"

She smirked watching him as she sat up, dusting herself off. "Oh, nothing. Thinking about fighting evil. You know! The usual."

"Pfft! Lame!" Marshall laughed, flipping upside down and looking at her. "Isn't there anything else you think about?"

"What else is there to think about?"

"Like, I don't know…Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" He smiled watching her.

"Yeah! One week and I'll be 18!"

"Sweeeet! Wanna go ghost hunting tonight? I'm getting super bored." He held his hand out to her, smiling.

"Sure! But we have to go get my ghost sword." She took his hand and he lifted her off the cliff, flying toward her tree house.

"You have a sword for ghosts?" He laughed.

"Yeah! It help me at the ghost graveyard a lot!" She giggled as he dropped from his hands, landing on her feet in front of her house door. "Be right back!"

She ran inside, climbing up the ladder. Marshall was a great friend, but she had come to realize over the years that she liked him a lot more than as a friend. Seeing as Gumball had shoved her to the side, over and over again, she had finally gotten over him. She had decided it was time to turn over a new leaf.

Sighing, she pushed Gumball and "liking" people out of her head. She was going to go ghost hunting with Marshall today and she didn't think anything could bring her down. Jumping back down the ladder she sheathed her blade in her backpack and walked out. But Marshall wasn't anywhere to be seen. The sun had just finished dipping into the horizon and the stars were starting to twinkle into existence. _Where is he?_ She thought as she started walking around her place. She was crouched and ready for anything he would throw at her, seeing as he hid and attacked a lot.

She rounded the corner and what she saw shocked her, Flame Prince and Gumball were dragging an unconscious Marshall down a beaten path. Fury and instinct pushed her as she ran forward and jumped into the air, flying towards Gumball. Before he could even turn his head Fiona slammed her fist into his face and sent him straight to the ground. Catching herself and landing on her feet, she turned on Igneous, swinging a leg around and round house kicked him across the field. Quickly she stomped the fire off of her foot and ignored the pain searing through her leg. Burns for sure. Her next move was running up to Marshall. She knelt beside him, hoisting his head into her lap.

"Marshall! Marshall Lee!" She looked up, screaming at Igneous and Gumball as they started walking back to her. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO HIM?"

"Fiona, you need to let him go. He is no good for you." Gumball spoke rubbing his reddening cheek.

"No! You guys are assholes! He didn't do anything to you!"

"He is taking you from us!" Igneous cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. His flames licked up her arm and sank into the flesh.

"OWWW! Igneous! Let me go! And leave Marshall alone!" She spat at Gumball, just as he was trying to drag Marshall away. She swung her leg out when he didn't listen and kicked him in his other cheek. She then pulled out her demon sword and swung it down on Igneous' hand causing it to dissipate. She switched her sword to her right hand and gripped her burnt arm with her left hand, barely holding onto her sword with the right hand, and looked down at it. She could see blisters forming.

"You think THIS makes you better than him? Knocking out and kidnapping someone just for spending time with me?" She snarled brandishing her sword at them. "If you too don't leave right now I will run my sword through the both of you. You guys are lower than dirt and I HATE YOU! I never want to see either of you again! So just leave!"

Gumball and Igneous froze, staring at her in silence. Gumball looked like he was about to say something when Marshall stepped in front of Fiona, eyes black as onyx gems, and growled in a low voice, "You both are nothing but a bunch of cowards. Knocking me out when I had no way to defend myself? Pretty pathetic. If Fiona wasn't standing right here, I'd ripped you both to pieces and if I were you….I'd leave."

Both of their eyes widened and suddenly Igneous shot off into the air, flying back to his house quickly. Gumball glared at Marshall then called for his bird and jumped on, flying away. As soon as both of the men left, Fiona fell to her knees holding her injured arm again. Marshall turned back to her, eyes wide when he finally got a chance to look at her. He ran over, kneeling down, and put her sword back into its sheath slowly. Then he took her hand looking at her.

"Fiona, are you alright?" He couldn't hide the concern on his face as he looked at her leg and arm.

"Pfft, What this? I-I've been hurt so much wor-Ow. Ow. Ow." She winced looking at her arm. Marshall was turning her arm around slowly, looking at the full damage. She felt something wet on her cheeks and when she touched it, pulling back her hand she saw that she was crying, and pretty hard it seemed. Maybe she was in more pain then she thought.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place. You need to be treated." Marshall slipped his hands underneath Fiona's shoulders and knees, lifting her off the ground. About halfway through their flight to Marshall's place, Fiona's vision began to blur to black as an immense pain began coursing up her arm and leg. She was trying to fight it, watching Marshall as she held onto his shirt with her good hand. The last thing she saw was Marshall staring down at her, calling out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall floated outside of Fiona's front door, humming to a new song he was thinking of. His thoughts were drifting back to Fiona constantly. She still had the heart and mind set of when he first met her, always fighting evil and trying to see the good in everyone. But she had matured over the years, growing a little more serious. Her body matured with her as well. She had curves in all the right places for her lean body. She was muscular, but so soft at the same time. He bit his lower lip as he thought about her. He knew in his heart how he really felt about her. He loved her. Today he was going to tell her how he felt. His plans were to take her ghost hunting. They'd have a blast, like usual, then he was going to take her to the most romantic spot he knew and tell her how he felt.

"Hello, Marshall Lee."

Marshall looked up. Gumball was standing in front of him. The look on his face told Marshall he wasn't happy.

"What's up, Gum wad? Here to see Fiona? Sorry, but we have plans." Marshall smirked, glinting his eyes at the obnoxious prince. He and Gumball had never seen eye to eye on anything, and it seemed that this was just going to be another altercation.

"Please. Your petty remarks mean nothing to me. I just came to talk to you."

"What is it, Gumball?"

"You need to leave Fiona alone. Now." Gumball set his jaw, giving Marshall a steady look.

"He he…I'm sorry. What?" Marshall let out a roll of laughter. "Fiona hangs out with me of her own free will, you can't stop us hanging out."

"You are no good for her! You will always bring her down." Gumball exclaimed.

Marshall's eyes grew dark as he stared at Gumball. "You know nothing about me, Gum wad. I could give her everything…" He stared at Gumball for a moment, then started laughing again. "Oh I get it! You think you finally have feelings for her and now that she is over you and hanging out with me you're getting jealous! Well guess what? She is over you. I've had to comfort her over and over again because _you_ broke her heart." Gumball looked at the ground, a frown spreading across his face from that comment, "She came to me one day and told me point blank that she was _never_ going to let you hurt her again." Marshall Lee took a deep breath then crossed his arms over his chest, grinning devilishly at Gumball. And man did Gum wad look furious. Marshall wanted to laugh at him so bad. What did he possibly think he could do?

"I hate to have to do this. You won't be seeing Fiona again. Ever, Marshall." Gumball snapped his fingers. "Good night."

"What do you," Marshall watched as stars suddenly danced in his eyes, then everything went black.

He woke up on the ground, hearing muffled screaming not too far away from him. Twisting his head slightly, Marshall saw Fiona standing in front of him, brandishing her sword. Igneous and Gumball were inching their way closer to her. Marshall was starting to hear what Fiona was saying. She sounded pretty pissed.

"I HATE YOU! I never want to see either of you again! So just leave!" She looked like she was favoring one leg and Marshall could see the burn marks blistering up it. He couldn't see if she was hurt anywhere else but seeing that she was hurt at all flared up a black fire in his gut. Slowly, he floated to his feet and stared at the scene before him. They had hurt Fiona. They needed to pay. But he couldn't do anything with her watching, so he just stepped around Fiona and glared at the two scumbags. He didn't even recognize his own voice. "You both are nothing but a bunch of cowards. Knocking me out when I had no way to defend myself? Pretty pathetic. If Fiona wasn't standing right here, I'd ripped you both to pieces and if I were you….I'd leave."

He watched as they both took off on their own different ways, then he calmed down and turned to Fiona. She was on her knees, holding her arm which he saw had at least 2nd degree burns on it. Her leg didn't look too bad, but the look on her face said it all. She was trying to hide the pain from what he could tell, but her face looked desolate. He walked over and knelt down in front of her. Slowly, he picked up Fiona's sword and slid it back into the sheath on her back, then hesitantly took her hand.

"Fiona…..are you alright?" He stared at her, knowing his concern was on his face but not really caring. He could only worry about her. She was hurt, and he could tell that she needed him.

"Pfft! What this?" Tears began rolling down her face, but she didn't seem to notice. "I-I've had so much wors-..Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He had started slowly turning her arm, looking at the full extent of her burns. The burn was on her right arm. It had melted her shirt to her skin, and parts of it were blistering up, other parts were bleeding.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place. You need to be treated." He slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees, then lifted her up into the air. He flew up and started towards his house. About half way back to his place, Fiona grabbed his shirt. He looked down and could see her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Fiona? FIONA!" He screamed holding onto her tighter. "Fiona! Stay awake!"

Her head fell back against his shoulder, and he knew then that she had went unconscious, probably passed out from pain. Growling, he shot like a rocket to his house, quickly flying into his cave. Once he landed on his porch, he kicked open his door and flew up into his bedroom. He pulled off her bunny cap and tossed it to the side before laying her down on the bed. Reaching into his dresser he pulled out a pair of scissors and leaned over Fiona.

"Please don't get mad at me, Fi." Sighing, he lifted up the bottom hem of her shirt and began cutting it. Once he reached the top, he cut her sleeves open. Picking her up he threw what was left of her shirt away. He gently set her back down and started peeling away the pieces of her melted shirt. Some of her skin was coming off with it. He cringed as he listened to each nasty rip. Once he finished, he could see how bad it was. She was down to the second layer of her skin on some parts of her arm and then blisters were everywhere. He couldn't believe Charcoal did this to her. It looked so painful. When Igneous and Fiona had been dating, she would always come to Marshall with burns on her body. And she would always say it was an accident. He even believed her sometimes. FP had wanted to touch her so bad, and instinct usually won over concern for Fiona's well-being. Even knowing that still didn't stop Marshall from getting pissed when he saw her hurt.

He turned his attention back to Fiona and sighed. She looked so peaceful even though he knew she was probably in pain underneath. Quickly, He pulled her skirt off along with her shoes and socks. Her right leg didn't look as bad as her arms and both burns were on her right side. His made sure to keep his eyes focused on her wounds. Even though she was in her bra and panties he didn't want to disrespect her in any way.

_There is only one way to help her, _thought to himself.

Pulling up his left sleeve, he exposed his wrist and slit it open. Once the blood began dripping, he held his arm over the burn and watched as it dripped and seeped into the skin. He made sure there was plenty on her wounds before he let his own gash close up. He could already see the open parts of her burns closing up, so he knew she would be fine. Marshall ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back over to his dresser and pulled out a baggy t-shirt. Walking back over to Fiona, he lifted her up, pulling the shirt over her head and pulling her arms into the sleeves. He made sure the shirt was on her right before he laid her back down and pulled his blanket over her.

Marshall watched her for about thirty minutes, then he floated over her, kissing her forehead. He knew she would still be out for a few more hours, but her arm and leg were completely healed now. Fiona was going to be okay. Slowly, he floated downstairs and flopped down on his couch. Nothing had went the way he planned. He never got to tell her how he felt. But he knew he would soon. Hopefully when she woke up. For now, it was his time to sleep. He drifted off, thoughts of Fiona's smile floating in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, looking around. The room was purple all around, with posters of hard core rockers and a sound system against the farthest wall. Fiona tried to remember what had happened to her. She had been at then cliff, then Marshall Lee had showed up. Marshall Lee! She jumped up remembering everything now and looked at her arm. It was completely healed up. The only indication of the former burn was a light pink ring around it. She then looked down at her body. She was wearing one of Marshall's baggy rocker tees. _Marshall must have had to take my clothes off of me from the burns._ She sighed and got up running her fingers through her hair. Marshall was so sweet. He acted like he didn't care a lot but this just showed that he did. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

She grabbed her back pack, pulling out her spare outfit she always kept in it and pulled it out. After she put her hair back up in her bunny hat, she walked over to the ladder and climbed down it. Marshall was playing on his bass, humming to a song. She smiled, leaning against the door frame as she watched him. His music always made her feel awesome and this was no different. He turned her direction and stopped, setting his guitar to the side. Floating over to her, Marshall took her one of her hands, placing his other hand against her cheek. "You're okay."

She felt her cheeks begin to burn as she smiled at him, "Of course I am. I'm tougher than I look."

He shook his head smiling, then out of nowhere wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her body against his. "Fiona, do me a favor, just shut up." She looked up at him in shock then before she could respond, Marshall leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was a soft light kiss, but it quickly grew into a more passionate embrace, her lips responded with his quickly, her arms snaking around his neck. Marshall floated them up into the air as they continued to kiss. The only thing that broke it apart was when Fiona had to breathe.

"M-Marshall!" She looked up at him, her cheeks were red as velvet. Marshall smiled down at her and kissed her forehead then leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Fiona, I love you, I have since the day I met you. We work so perfectly together, I don't think I could bear it if I ever lost you." He stared at her, eyes shining, and Fiona could tell he was telling the truth. It had been what she had always wanted to hear from him and now that she had, she was at a loss for words.

"Marshall Lee…I love you, too." She smiled as she looked up at him, holding herself to him gently. A grin spread across Marshall's face as he leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back, feeling a bubbling happy emotion course under her skin. The place in her heart that was so empty with feelings of loneliness was finally filled. She giggled as they finally broke the kiss and looked up at him, "So…uh…..does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Marshall laughed setting her down on the couch and floated above her, "Yes human, this means we are dating."

Fiona giggled then her eyes widened. "I need to talk to Cake!" Marshall broke into another laugh then picked Fiona up, bridal style, and flew out the door with her before she realized what was happening.

"I think I should be there when you tell her so she can kick my ass then and there." Marshall shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to let a cat beat me up!"

Fiona laughed as they flew across the Ice Mountains. This was probably the happiest day of her life. They landed in front of the tree house and Marshall set her on her feet. He then took her hand, lacing their fingers together as Fiona walked inside.

Cake jumped down the steps as soon as they walked to the door. "FIONA! Girl you know you were supposed to call me if you weren't going to come home last night!" Cake froze when she saw Marshall and her eyes widened even more when she saw their hands. "F-Fiona? What's going on girl?"

"U-Uh…Marshall and I are dating, Cake!" Fiona smiled sheepishly. Then her eyes widened as she remembered the night before. "Cake! Has PG and FP been here lately?"

"What? No. Why, what's wrong?" Fiona stared at Cake, sadness from her friends betraying her and anger that they hurt Marshall coursing through her gut, then she started to tell Cake what happened last night, Marshall cut in eventually and finished the story. They both left out their romantic interlude as they finished the story and when they finished, Cake's hair was standing on end. "Those bastards, I always thought that FP was odd but Gumball? OOHHH this just makes me want to walk right up to the candy kingdom and kick his ass!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I couldn't believe they would stoop this low." Fiona jerked her hand out and slammed it into the wall, causing it to crack and buckle slightly. Marshall grabbed her hand quickly and jerked it back out of the wall, staring at it. Her knuckles were bruised and there was a small gash across the top of her hand.

"Fiona….there is nothing you can do, so just calm down." Marshall mumbled, rubbing his finger across her cut. Fiona watched as it sealed up slowly, then she stared at Marshall, mouth gaping open.

"Marshall Lee…What did you just do?" She stared at her hand in disbelief, Marshall had just healed her.

Marshall stared at her for a moment then smiled sheepishly. "Oh…..My blood can heal anything. That's how I healed your burns too."

"That is so COOL!" Fiona jumped up punching his arm lightly, grinning as she pushed Gumball and Igneous out of her head. Marshall laughed flipping upside down in the air and kissed Fiona's forehead. They stared at each other for a long moment, then broke eye contact when Cake started "coughing."

"Mhm, well I have a date with Monochrome today, so I'll leave you love birds to be _alone_." Cake winked at Fiona then ran out the front door. Fiona blushed and looked up at Marshall who was floating above her, watching her in silence, a grin on his face.

"So, Fi, what are we going to do today?" Marshall smiled floating down to her, landing softly in front of her.

Fiona smiled, her cheeks reddening when he said her nickname, "I don't know, watch a movie?" Marshall shook his head, "Go jump into dungeons?" He shook his head again, "Hmm….." Fiona smirked staring at Marshall as she slipped backpack off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground. Marshall eyed her suspiciously, then before he could react she jumped into the air and landed on top of him, slamming him into the ground.

"Ugh! Damn Fi! You sure know how to read my mind!" He laughed, hooking his foot into her gut and lifted her into the air flinging her back off of him and onto her own back.

"Oof!" She groaned, looking up at the ceiling for moment, then she jumped to her feet in a flip. She spun on her heel, looking up at Marshall, who was up towards the ceiling. His eyes had become black, with red pupils like vertical slits.

"You picked a fight with the wrong half demon!" He laughed and flew down toward her. She gasped then flipped to her ladder and started climbing up it, just when her hands landed on the top wrung, she felt a cold hand wrap around her ankle and jerk her back down. Screaming, she fell backwards into Marshall's chest. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her arms and waist pinning her back against his chest. She gasped, struggling against his body.

"NO FAIR!" She screamed, kicking into the air in front of her. Marshall laughed manically in her ear, shifting her hands so he was gripping both of her wrists with one hand. With his free hand, he jerked her cap off of her head and threw it to the side, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Fiona's hair was long enough that it draped down to the small of her back. It was so much longer before but she gave it up to an evil wizard who wanted hair to look handsome. Marshall was now running his fingers through her hair, combing it down from what she could feel, then her grabbed a fist full of it and pulled her head back. She gasped, freezing his arms, and she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me, what do you want from my world? You're a good little girl." Fiona recognized the song immediately. It was the one he made up at LSP's party.

Fiona sung back, "Bad little boy. That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy, and if are why do you want to hang out with me."

"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children, I know why you're mad at me, I got demon eyes and their lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here, I'm from the nightosphere, to me you're clear, transparent, you got a thing for me girl, its apparent."

Fiona blushed, looking up at the ceiling, as she felt his lips move from her ear to her neck. He pressed his lips to it softly, sucking a little, then just like that, he let her go, letting her drop to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees, her hair falling in her face. She then slowly stood up, pushing her hair away and looked up at Marshall. He was standing at the other end of the room, his eyes were back to normal and a smirk was spreading across his face. He was wearing his usual red flannel button up, blue jeans, and his red converses. Honestly, in Fiona's opinion, Marshall never looked hotter. She slowly began walking towards him, holding her hands out towards him. His eyes softened as he met her in the middle and wrapped one arm around her waist. He placed his other hand on her cheek and watched her, without saying a word. Fiona finally broke the silence.

"Marshall….I'm scared." She frowned, looking up at him, her eyes watering slightly.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm afraid that Gumball and Igneous are going to try something again. You know Cake is going to let this spread all over AAA and it's going to reach both of them. They may come back and do something worse." She bit her lower lip, turning her face to the ground. Marshall hooked his thumb under her chin and turned her face back up to his.

"Calm down, Fi. I will be ready this time if they try anything, and I know you are strong enough to take them too. But I am starting to think that maybe we should stay together for a while. Like, I stay here one night, you stay at mine the next, then back and forth like that." He looked at her seriously, pulling her slightly closer. She felt so safe in his arms, like with him there, they could take on anything the world through at them.

"Yeah, I agree. I think we should stay here tonight, since we are already here." She remarked, looking up Marshall.

He nodded, wrapping his other arm around her waist, then floated them both up the ladder and into the living room. He sat them down on the couch, with Fiona sitting in his lap. Staring absent mindedly at the floor, Fiona pulled her hair over one shoulder and ran her fingers through it over and over again. Marshall was sitting in silence as well, staring at her, rubbing her back softly.

"Fi, I know you are worried, but let's just forget it right now, okay?" He leaned in, kissing her cheek, which caused Fiona to blink and look at him.

"You're right. We are safe-," She jumped up when she heard a loud boom that shook the house slightly. "What was that!?"

Marshall flew over to the window and looked outside. Fiona noticed that he looked like a lion who was poised and ready for any threat. He relaxed once he got a good look outside. "It's just a thunderstorm starting." Fiona heard another crack of thunder then the rain began to pour, hitting the roof of the house. She knew it was just rain but she couldn't move, something in her gut said it was more than that.

That was when it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was happening in slow motion around him. Snow was blowing in every open window. Marshall couldn't believe it. The Ice Queen was here. He could hear her maniacal laugh as she flew through the window behind him, knocking him down into the snow covered floor. Quickly, he sat back up, wiping the snow out of his eyes and stared the spectacle before him. Fiona was swinging kicks and jabs at the Queen and Ice Queen was blocking them off with snow. Marshall flew forward, fist out, ready to hit Ice Queen, when he heard a zap.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Pretty boy. It's not your turn yet." Marshall hit the ground, his hands and feet were frozen together in big chunks of ice. Marshall growled as he sat on the ground, immobile. He watched helplessly as Fiona kept fighting. She managed to hit Ice Queen a few times, but in the end, the Ice Queen froze down Fiona's hands and ankles with huge blocks of ice that kept her pinned down.

"Hahahahaha, this was so EASY. Gumball should have known I would be able to do this." Ice Queen laughed. "Now all I have to do is kill you, and I'll have the prince all to myself!"

Marshall growled, his eyes blackening, his pupils turning into red slits. "What do you mean 'Gumball should've known?'" Marshall growled through bared teeth, staring as Ice Queen aimed her hand at Fiona's stomach, "You mean to tell me that Gumball set you up to do this?"

"Hehehehe! Yes! To disarm you both and take the Vampire King away forever, but what Gumball won't know won't hurt him!"

Another zap lit up the room, then an agonizing scream came right after. What Marshall saw when the light died away sent him over the edge. A jagged piece of ice impaled Fiona's stomach and stuck out through the other side piercing the floor. The other ice chunks holding down her arms had dissipated, her hands were on her stomach, her eyes wide. She looked over at Marshall, her eyes pleading for some kind of help.

Marshall let out a deafening roar that made the Ice Queen look at him, eyes wide in terror. He felt his body shift and change into a different form, the ice shattering away from his body. Once his hands were free, he reached out, grabbing Ice Queen around the waist with one hand and lifted her into the air, his breath was red as the next words rolled out of his mouth. "We may have had a history together, but that was a _long_ time ago. You have tried to kill the one I love the most. Now it's your turn to feel pain."

Marshall grabbed the Ice Queen's head and twisted it like a bottle cap in his hands. He heard the satisfying snap of her neck and grinned. He then heard the tap of metal on the floor, and looked down, seeing the Queen's crown laying on the floor. He brought his foot down on it and felt it crush on his heel. Growling again, he threw her body out the window and turned back to Fiona. Her eyes were closed, causing him to fear the worst. "Hold on, Fi." He grabbed the ice spike between his fingers and gently pulled it out of her. Fiona cried out from pain again, but her eyes stayed closed. Marshall groaned as his body shifted back to normal, then he ran over to Fiona kneeling down.

"Fiona. Fiona! Please open your eyes." Marshall felt something watery flowing down his face. He didn't care if he cried, Fiona may be dying. He split his wrist open and poured blood into her open wounds. He could see it closing up a bit, but not fast enough. He screamed in frustration then jumped when he heard a commotion downstairs.

"Fiona! Fiona! Girl! Where you at?" Cake bust through the floor behind the both of them, but Marshall didn't look at her. Cake ran over screaming. "Marshall! What happened? We saw the Ice Queen's body outside and….." She stopped talking when she saw Fiona herself. Prince Monochrome was floating above them. "Fiona! Come on girl! Open your eyes!"

A groan escaped Fiona as her eyes fluttered open. "C-Cake….Is that you?" A small smile appeared on her face as she looked up at Cake. "I love you, Cake."

Cake began to cry as she gripped Fiona's hand tightly. "Marshall! Do something! Anything!"

Marshall was staring in shock as he looked up at Cake. Her eyes were desperate, which made him come back to reality. "Cake, there is only one thing I can do."

"Well! What is it?" Cake screamed staring at Fiona.

"I have to turn her into a vampire." Marshall stated, staring at Fiona before turning to Cake. Cake was staring at him in shock, unable to believe what he just said.

"Turn her? No! W-W-We'll take her to Gumball! He can fix her!"

"Cake! He set Ice Queen up to do this in the first place!" He grabbed Cake's arm shaking her slightly. "Don't you understand? This is the only way!"

"No!" Cake screamed. She looked up when Monochrome started speaking. After he finished, Cake looked at Marshall somberly. "F-Fine. Do it."

Marshall nodded and slid his hand under Fiona's head lifting her face up to his. "H-Hold on, Fi. E-Everything is going to be okay. I'll make the pain go away." Fiona smiled up at him as he pushed her hair out of her face. Her blood had soaked her perfect golden blond hair, making it mat up against her back.

"I love you, Marshall. You can go ahead. I'm not scared. I know I'll be okay." She coughed up some more blood, spraying it across Marshall's face before she spoke again. "I've been through so much worse."

"I love you, too, Fi." He leaned down, baring his fangs as he gaped his mouth open. Slowly, his teeth sunk into Fiona's skin and her blood seeped into his mouth. He pulled her closer as he began to drink from her neck. Her blood tasted amazing in his mouth, it was like ecstasy. He groaned burying his face as he drank for a few more seconds then, holding her tightly, he pulled away from her neck and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale as paper. He bit his lower lip, causing it to bleed, then he leaned in kissing her hard, forcing her lips open. He forced his blood into her mouth and felt her swallow, satisfied after she gulped a couple more times, he pulled back and looked down at Fiona's stomach. It was quickly closing up under her shirt, and he heard her blood stop dripping to the floor after a few moments. A slight color came back to Fiona's cheeks after the healing process was complete.

He looked up at Prince Monochrome and Cake, who were both staring hard as him. "Well?" Cake finally said in a shaky voice.

Marshall smiled weakly at Cake, then nodded. "She is going to be fine. She will be different. But fine." He stood, picking up Fiona in his arms. "I'm going to take her to my place though. When she wakes up, she is probably going to want something to drink and I don't want her to attack you out of instinct."

Cake stared at Marshall then nodded, tearing up. "Let me kiss my baby goodbye first." She stretched over to Fiona and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're gonna be alright girl. I know you are strong. You are so much stronger than me." She then leaned over and kissed Marshall's cheek. "You take care of her, you hear? She loves you so much. I know it. And don't worry about what happened here. We will take care of everything." Cake's eyes were steeled when she said that, and Marshall knew what she meant.

He nodded then flew out the window with Fiona, out into the pouring rain, out into a world that was falling apart over a girl. And he had to say that for the first time in his life…..he was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

She was staring up at a purple ceiling again. Her eyes were all around the room. She was seeing things she could never see before. The grain in the wood of the walls, a fly caught in a spider's web, and Marshall. Well, she couldn't see him but she could hear him. He was humming to some song. He sounded like he was right next to her, but she looked all around and couldn't see him in the room anywhere. Slowly she got up from the bed and walked over to a mirror. She was in another of Marshall's baggy T-shirts, her hair was down, hanging down her shoulder on one side. When she ran her fingers through it, it felt damp to the touch. When she looked back up at herself in the mirror, she saw the main problem with her appearance. Her skin, which felt hard as a rock but so soft to the touch at the same time, was as pale as wax paper. She stared at herself for another moment, then looked up at her eyes. They were a clear crystal blue, but when she looked closer, she could see a very thin blood red ring around her pupils. Next, her eyes moved to her mouth, where she opened it slowly. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white, except for her canines. They were longer than the rest and sharpened down to a point. She quickly placed her hand on top of chest, feeling for a heartbeat that she somehow knew in her head wasn't going to come.

She was a vampire, and for some reason, she could not remember how it happened. She walked over to the hole in the floor and climbed down the ladder quietly. Marshall was in the living room, strumming on his guitar again. This time though, he was floating up close to the ceiling laying on his back in the hair, with his headphones on, beating his head to the music she could hear just as clearly as he did. She smiled then walked over until she was right under him. She figured if Marshall could float, so could she.

Concentrating hard, she closed her eyes as she thought about how everyone made her feel. It made her feel giddy and full of air. She opened her eyes as she felt her feet come off the floor she looked down and smiled brightly, her canines poking over her bottom lip. She then looked up at Marshall, who was still listening to his music, and floated up until she was inches from him and reached up, placing her hand on his shoulder. Marshall jumped and flipped over, looking down at Fiona with wide eyes.

"Fiona!" He jerked off his headphones and stared at her. It took him a few moments then he looked down at the ground, then at her. "Oh my Glob. You're floating!" His eyes were still wide as he shifted himself to he was in front of her. His hands reached out, touching her sides gently. He then moved his hands to her shoulders, running them down her arms slowly. "F-Fiona….Do you remember what happened? Why you are what you are?"

She shook her head slowly, "The last thing I remember was the thunder storm." Marshall nodded then slowly floated down to the ground, bringing her down with him. He sat her on the floor then sat across from her. Then he started to talk. He told her everything that had happened. When he was finished, Fiona's mouth dropped open. "So let me get this straight. Gumball set up the Ice Queen to attack us to get us apart, but she had her own agenda and tried to kill me? Then you killed her after she impaled me with ice?" Marshall nodded at her slowly.

"Oh my Glob. Oh my glob!" She jumped up, pacing the room. Marshall stood up and caught her arm, turning her towards him. She stared at him, tears rolling down her face. Gumball and paid Ice Queen to hurt her and Marshall. Gumball, who was supposed to be a good guy. What in Glob's name was happening to the world?

"Fi. We are going to figure this out okay? I know you're scared and confused. Hell, so am I. But we are going to figure this out together."

Fiona stared at him for a long time, then finally nodded. He wrapped his arms around her neck and waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She returned the strong embrace, closing her eyes as she buried her head against his shoulder. So many things had happened in the past 2 days and Fiona didn't know how to handle it all. She sighed and pulled back slightly, looking up at Marshall. He smiled at her slightly, then leaned down brushing his lips against hers. She sighed, sliding her eyes closed, as she kissed back. Marshall ran his tongue against her lips, causing her to part them. He then slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it fully. She let out a soft moan as she pulled herself closer. Marshall pulled out his tongue and smiled against her lips.

"Damn, Fi. You taste amazing. And in all honesty, you look pretty damn hot in my shirt." He pulled back and looked down at her, a grin spreading across his face.

She punched him in the arm gently and giggled. "Shut up, Marshall!" She pulled away from him and floated back a bit. "So don't you need to teach me how to be a vampire?"

He smirked and floated over her. "Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?"

She nodded as she felt a blush run across her face. She was glad they could still act as they used to before they were dating. It made her happy in this world that was falling apart around her. She had no idea what to expect in this future, but she had a feeling that Marshall would be right beside her through all of it.

Marshall grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. "First things first. I need to teach you how to drink shades of red."

Fiona nodded and watched as Marshall pulled a bag of apples out of the fridge. He pulled one out and threw it towards her. "Think fast!"

She blinked and stuck her hand out, catching the apple between her fingers. Marshall grinned at her then pulled another apple out of the bag himself. "Alright! So you just stick your fang in and concentrate on the color."

She nodded again looking at the apple. It couldn't be that hard, could it? She opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue along her fangs then she stuck one into the apple. She thought hard about the color, then gasped as an amazing taste flowed into her mouth. She brought back her concentration to the apple and after a few minutes she drained it completely. Slowly, she pulled her fang out of the apple and looked down at it. The skin was completely white and she grinned looking up at Marshall.

"Look, Marshall! I did it!" She giggled throwing it at him. He smiled and caught it in his hand before tossing it in the garbage behind him.

"Very good! Want another?" Marshall said, holding another apple out at her. She nodded and took it, draining the color from it in 5 seconds before throwing it over his head, making sure it landed in the trash can.

Marshall grinned at her as he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. "Perfect as usual. Well, since you have already figured out how to float, too. I don't really know what else there is to teach you for now."

Fiona made a pouty face at him that made Marshall laugh then he looked at her again. "Wait! Turning into a bat! You do need to know that but that takes a lot of practice."

Fiona looked up at him then nodded giggling. Turning into a bat sounded fun, but she knew she didn't want to do that. She floated over to Marshall and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Marshall raised an eyebrow at her then shrugged. Fiona float back upstairs and grabbed her backpack she had left up there the day before. She had an outfit in the bag that she had been saving for Marshall and she grinned as she pulled it out, looking at it.

* * *

Marshall waited downstairs for Fiona, floating down in the kitchen. After she didn't come down for five minutes, he floated into the living room and grabbed his bass. He started strumming notes on it when a song started in his head.

Smiling to himself, he began to sing. "Remember the time, we played video games outside? Or the time that Cake got stuck inside a tree? Remember? Can you try? When I almost nearly died? Without you there I don't know where I'd be." Marshall spun around in the direction of the ladder as he continued to sing, "Give me the liberty, to guess what you mean to me~. Fiona~. Fiona! You're my girl, you're my bro, Fi. We're tight like curly cheese! Fiona! Fiona! You'll always be my bro, or FM radio. Cuz like, when you put the first to letters of our names together that's what it spells! Whoa oh ah oh, yeah, Na Na Na Na!" He finished the last couple of chords then looked up when he saw Fiona's shadow.

Marshall's jaw dropped along with his guitar. He ignored the metallic twangs as his guitar bounced off the floor because all he could see was Fiona. She was wearing a black tank top over a thin strapped sports bra, a pair of dark colored blue jeans with rips in them that started from the middle of her thighs down to past her shins. The jeans were tight too, like they fit her frame perfectly. She was also wearing a pair of black boots that up to her ankles and folded down slightly. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail at the top of her head and she was wearing a black headband that had a pair of black bunny ears stitched to them, sticking up like her bunny cap did. Marshall stared at her for a long time, mouth hanging open as she floated closer to him.

"Do you like it?" Fiona asked, smiling at him hesitantly.

Marshall shook his head slightly, then bit his lower lip before speaking "I fucking love it. Where, when, why did you get that?"

"I-I bought it just for you. A-And in case I was ever turned into a vampire. I thought it would be nice to look the part." She smiled vaguely still as she watched Marshall. "You really like it?"

Marshall reached out and hooked a finger in Fiona's belt loop, pulling her closer. "As I said before, I love it. But what made you think that I was ever going to turn you?"

Fiona's cheeks flushed as she looked at the ground. "I-I always dreamed of us being together and I-I decided that, after I got the courage to ask you out, and we did get together and when we were together for a long time that I would ask you to turn me so I could stay with you forever."

Marshall's cheeks turned red after she finished, and he watched her for a few moments before speaking. "Did you really want that? Because…I don't think that I could have done it."

Marshall dropped his hand away from her and Fiona looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Why not?"

"Because I didn't want you to lose that beautiful strong heart of yours." Marshall spoke somberly.

"Marshall," Fiona said quietly, "That would have never happened. It's still here. I promise." She smiled at him softly.

Marshall knew what she said was true, because he could see it in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that could understand him so well. He smiled as he pulled her in close again, by the belt loop in her jeans. He slid his hands around her waist gently, and held her body against his as he leaned up and kissed the top of her head.

"Fi….I love you so much. I don't want to lose you, ever. I can't regret my decision to turn you because I know that I will now have you for the rest of my life." He smiled, his cheeks reddening. He had never been this open by just talking, he usually just put his emotions into his songs, and if people didn't understand it…oh well.

Fiona was looking up at him, smiling softly with a slight redness on her cheeks. Marshall smiled back down at her as he placed his hands on either side of her face, then he pulled her face in and kissed her deeply, throwing all of his emotions into it. Fiona responded back immediately, her eyes sliding closed, her arms snaking around his neck. Marshall smiled mentally at this as he continued to kiss her, closing his own eyes. He slid his hands down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up slightly, running his fingers against her exposed skin. Fiona had let out a soft moan and pulled her head back when he had done this. A small smirk came across her pale pink lips, and Marshall had a feeling he knew what was cooking up inside her head. He couldn't believe how happy Fiona made him feel, and even as she grabbed his wrist and let him upstairs to his bedroom, Marshall couldn't regret anything that had happened over the past two days. If they had never happened, he and Fiona would probably have never grown this close to each other, or never get even closer, as they were going to be by the end of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall woke up and smirked as has he looked down at Fiona's sleeping form laying on top of his. But that wasn't what woke him up. He listened for the mysterious sound he had heard a second ago. A loud banging was coming from his front door. He slid out from under Fiona gently and floated up, watching her for a moment to make sure he hadn't disturbed her. He smirked again as he watched her. She looked so beautiful to him, sleeping under his sheets. He wanted to watch her forever but the infernal banging was starting to get louder.

Groaning, the vampire king pulled on his jeans then floated downstairs to see what was causing the banging sound. Groaning, went over to the door and flung it open, looking out. Who he didn't expect to see was Cake. And what he really didn't expect to see was an unconscious Igneous and Gumball laying on his porch.

"Cake? What is going on? Why are they here?" Marshall exclaimed, walking out on the front porch to them. "Did you do this?"

Cake shook her head, her hair was standing on end. "No! I found them like this! I brought them here to see if you did this!"

"What? No I didn't do this! Fiona would kill me if I did!" Marshall's voice was raising with mood. Who could have done this to them if not Cake. Marshall grabbed each of the boys' wrists, feeling for their heart beat. "They're still alive. Looks like they have a sleeping spell put on both of them…..and….." Marshall furrowed his brows in confusion.

"And?" Cake exclaimed, staring at him.

"They have been out for at least 4 days now." Marshall said, looking up at her with steeled eyes.

"What? But that's impossible! You and Fiona both said they were at tree house 3 days ago!"

"I know. And it's the truth, but apparently that wasn't the real Gum wad or Charcoal."

"So are you saying that the other two were….fakes!?" Cake screamed, her tail sticking up in the air.

Marshall nodded, running his fingers through his hair as he stood up. "Cake. Bring them inside the house. I need to wake them up."

Cake nodded and wrapped her elastic body around the two princes then drug them into the house. Marshall followed behind her, quickly shutting and locking his front door. He watched as Cake laid them down. "What now?" Cake watched as Marshall floated over to the cabinet and pulled various items from it.

"We need to wake them up and see if they rememb-" Marshall was cut off by a scream. He jerked his head up and saw Fiona floating down the ladder, a terrified look on her face. Frowning, he floated over to her. "Fi…Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Igneous and Gumball are laying on your floor and you want me to calm down? What the fuck is going on, Marshall!?" She stared at him, a look of horror on her face.

"Cake brought them here, Fi. She found them knocked out in their homes."

"Knocked out?" Marshall nodded as her expression shifted from horror to confusion.

"Yeah. From what I could find out, they have been knocked out for 4 days now."

"F-F-Four days? But they attacked you three days ago!"

"That wasn't the real Gumwad or Charcoal that day. They were imposters." Marshall looked over at the two princes in silence.

"W-Who could have done this?" Fiona mumbled, floating over to them.

"I don't know, that's why I'm about to wake them up. We are going to figure out who did this." Marshall picked his ingredients back up and floated over to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl. Fiona floated over to Cake.

"Hey."

"Hey girl. How are you?"

"I-I'm okay. Kind of scared." Marshall watched them both from the corner of his eye. He still didn't know if Fiona could control her hunger that well.

"It will be okay, baby. We are all going to figure this out together." Cake stretched over and hugged Fiona tightly. Fiona froze for a moment then smiled hugging her best friend back.

"You're not scared of me, Cake?" Fiona mumbled as she watched her best friend.

"No, I'm not. You may be a vampire, but you are still my best friend. Just because you grew fangs doesn't change the fact that I love you, girl." Cake smiled at Fiona.

Fiona smiled back, hugging her friend one more time before she float back over to the princes. Marshall floated over and planted his feet on the ground. "Alright. It's time to wake them up. You ready kitty? I think you may have to hold them down at first."

Cake nodded as she started stretching her body over towards them but froze when Fiona spoke up. "Wait!" Marshall and Cake looked over as Fiona floated over to the kitchen and grabbed the aluminum foil.

"Good thinking, Fi." Fiona smiled slightly as she wrapped Igneous up in the foil then she floated over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay. Go ahead, Cake." The cat nodded at her friend then laid her body down on the two princes.

"Alright. Here we go." Marshall threw the dry ingredients in the faces of Igneous and Gumball and began chanting in a foreign language. After he finished he watched as the princes blinked and shifted on the ground. Then they both sat up in unison. "Damn you, Witch!" They both cried out.

Marshall floated into their vision. "Igneous. Gumball. Are you two okay?"

Gumball blinked, looking around. "Where am I?"

Marshall sighed, "You are at my house. Now answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Yes vampire. I am fine." Gumball glared up at Marshall. Clearly, he hadn't realized yet that the King of Vampires probably just saved him.

Igneous spoke up. "I am alright, too, Marshall. Can you please tell us what is going on?"

"Cake can explain better than I can right now." Marshall nodded towards the gifted feline as she stretched over to stand beside him.

"Alright! Listen up, sweet babies! I went over to see you guys last night and I found you both knocked out in your homes." Marshall smiled at her before looking down at the two.

"Now. Can you two tell me what happened?" Marshall stared at them both quietly as the stumbled over each over trying to explain.

Gumball: "I was sitting in my bedroom when-"

Igneous: "some purple smoke clouded up my room. Then a witch stepped-"

Gumball: "in and threw a glittering powder in my-"

Igneous: "face. Then I woke up here."

Marshall nodded as he stared at the both of them. "I see. Do you remember who did it?" They both nodded as they looked at each other. Marshall ran his fingers through his hair. "Well? Who was it?"

Igneous and Gumball looked up at Marshall and he had a feeling he knew who they were going to say from the look on their faces.

"It was Ashley."

* * *

**Ah! Interesting? Yes? No? Unfortunately. I am stuck on chapter 7. I will be working hard though to keep this going. Your reviews so far are making me very happy. Keep them coming! And give me suggestions on what you might want to see happen. Don't be shy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fiona watched as the King of Vampires face contorted into a look of pure anger. She was in her own state of shock. The last time she had seen Ashley was when she had kicked her ass for hurting Marshall. Ashley had hurt Marshall before but that was when she sold Marshall's favorite stuffed toy, Hamba, to a warlock. Marshall had broken up with her and sent her packing, but Ashley came back and had tricked Fiona and Cake into stealing Marshall's break-up memory right out of his head. Luckily, Fiona had watched that very memory before Ashley had crushed it, and gave it back to her vampire.

"Marshall…" She ignored the stares of the two princes as she floated over to him, taking his hand. "Calm down, please. I don't want you tearing through Aaa trying to find her. We will fight her together."

Marshall looked up at Fiona and smiled weakly. "You're right, Fi. We will figure this out."

Gumball stood up finally and grabbed Fiona's arm, spinning her to him. "Fiona! You're a vampire? When did this happen?"

"When the Ice Queen nearly killed me, Gumball! Now let go!" She jerked her arm out of his grasp and floated backwards a bit.

"T-The Ice Queen tried to kill you?" Gumball stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Yes. And she would have nearly succeeded if Marshall hadn't turned me." Marshall wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled at him before looking back at Gumball. "You need to sit down Gumball. I have a lot to tell you."

"Obviously." Gumball scoffed as he walked over to the couch, taking a seat.

Marshall growled lowly in Fiona's ear and she shot him a look. Igneous was just sitting on the ground quietly, watching everyone. Fiona gave him a sympathetic look then she jumped in telling the two princes what had happened in the last few days. "Marshall came to hang out with me a few days ago. I had went inside to grab something and when I came back out, I found fake versions of you two dragging away Marshall. I stopped them and sent them away but the fake Igneous had burned me. I went unconscious from the pain. Marshall took care of me and healed me. We came back to the tree house the next day and while we were hanging out, The Ice Queen bust in and fought us. We both lost against her and she told us that Gumball had set her up to do it."

Gumball screamed, "I would never do such a thing!"

Marshall growled, "We know that now, Gumwad. We believe that the fake you did that."

Fiona groaned and all eyes locked on her. "Thank you for the attention again. Now, after the Ice Queen told us that, she stabbed a large, sharp piece of ice through my gut and out the other side. I was dying and we didn't think we could trust you to save me, Gumball, so Marshall had to turn me into a vampire. I am honestly glad he did it."

Everyone watched her for a moment. Gumball looked sad and furious, Igneous looked like he was just confused, and Cake looked like she was proud of Fiona. She looked over at Marshall who was smiling at her brightly. Igneous spoke up then.

"Where is the Ice Queen now?"

Marshall's expression changed to sadness as he looked at the ground. "She is dead. I killed her." Fiona heard Gumball and Igneous suck in a breath.

"You killed Ice Queen!? Marshall! Are you insane! We need someone to control the Ice Kingdom." Gumball screamed, jumping to his feet.

"I don't think she is dead, you guys." All eyes turned to Cake, who had spoken.

"What do you mean?" Marshall spoke up, staring at her.

"Well, Hun. You were so worried about Fi that you didn't see the crown you crushed dissipate into dust. And The Ice Queen's body…well when I went outside to bury it, all I found was a pile of sand." Marshall stared at Cake with a look of shock plastered to his face.

"I-I never killed Simone?" His lips twitched up into a small smile. "I never killed Simone!" Marshall did a complete flip in the air, then he grabbed Fiona's hand and spun her to him. She giggled in response. His happiness always made her feel good.

"I'm glad. Ice Queen can be a wad, but I never wanted her dead." Fiona smiled as she kissed Marshall's cheek. He grinned back at her, then turned to look at the other two princes that sat before them and plastered on a serious look.

"Alright guys. We need to figure out a way to put you back on the thrones." Gumball tapped his finger against his chin. Igneous was creating little balls of fire in his hands.

"I want to burn my imposter." Igneous mumbled quietly.

Fiona smirked as she watched the little fires that he was making. "Marshall, they can't use their ways of fighting. Their dopple-gangers probably have all of the same powers and mindsets of the real PG and FP."

"You're right, Fi. They can't fight themselves. It will be a draw." Marshall looked over the two princes then rubbed his temples as he thought. Fiona stared at the people gathered around her. All of her best friends, not fighting, and all in one room. Gumball was writing in a notebook he had pulled out of his coat. She floated over to him and sighed.

"I don't think science is going to help in this matter, PG." Gumball glanced up at her and sighed.

"I guess you are right, but it bothers me that someone has taken my place. Lemona was bad enough with all her screaming. I don't even know what that other me is doing to my precious candy people. Glob only knows how many have probably exploded." He sighed again as he shut his notebook. "Fiona, I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Gumball. I said I was glad he turned me okay. You told me I was too young and I hurt FP. Marshall has been there with me through everything. I'm happy to be with him." She smiled slightly at the Prince. "And hey. It may have been quite a few hectic days, but I don't regret any of it."

Gumball stared at her for a moment then smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're happy, Fiona. It's what I've always wanted."

Fiona watched PG for a moment then smiled. The pink prince smiled back then hugged the new vampire before walking over to Igneous and Marshall, who were trying to plan an attack on the fakes. Fiona had a feeling the feud between the three boys was finally over.

* * *

**Woot Woot! Chapter 7! What did you think? I really hope you liked it. I let my cousin read this story and when she was finished, she walked right up to me, handed me back my tablet and said "Write Chapter 8 now!" I'm glad she enjoyed it lol. Anyways. Leave me reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
